


Take My Hand

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Slow Dancing, hair petting, pretty sure I gave myself cavities writing this, so much damn fluff, totally stole this shit from real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: How to tell Rey you love her, an instruction guide by Rey.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is another once of those fics that basically socked me in the gut and made me write it in like an hour. Like srsly. 3 20 min wordwars and this was done. Anyways, it just was like so sweet in my mind and I needed to write it, so here it is. Sorry for the shit summary. I'm actually really bad at summaries.
> 
> I'm also shit at ratings when they aren't E, so I went with this being a PG-13 situation with one f-bomb, but let me know if I need to up the rating.
> 
> As always, this is unbeta'd as I do not have a permanent one. I do my best. ^_^

"Boys are stupid at romance," Rey muttered as she flopped down on the sofa next to her roommate. She groaned and slid down so she could put her head on his lap and look up at him. 

Ben looked around his paperback at her, raising a brow that made his glasses look skewed. "I'm sorry?"

Rey rolled her eyes. "Not you. You don't count."

The other brow went up and he pulled the book out of the way to look at her directly. "I am just as stupid at romance as the next boy, I'll have you know."

Rey snickered. "You are, are you?" 

Ben sniffed and went back to his book. "Indubitably." He turned the page.

"Aren't you going to ask why I think boys are stupid at romance?" 

Ben shrugged. "I just assumed you were going to tell me either way so I'm just waiting."

And Rey was back to the eye rolling. "That's not how conversations work, Ben. You have to ask questions."

Ben smirked and turned his head to look at the next page. "That's how our conversations work though."

Rey sighed. "That's true." Rey rolled onto her back and crossed her arms and ankles. "Okay so the reason boys are stupid at romance. Example. Poe just asked Finn to marry him. You know how he did it?" 

"I await with bated breath to find out."

"Laying the sarcasm on a little thick there, boyo."

Ben pressed his lips together, but it was clear he was holding back laughter. "Okay, so tell me."

"Okay, so they were watching some anime right? Probably Finn’s favorite or something. And Poe just said, 'hey. It's three o' clock. You wanna go down to the courthouse and get married?' and Finn said 'yeah sure' and they fucking went an got married!" 

Ben raised a brow at her. "That seems pretty in character for them though. I'm pretty sure if Poe asked during Finn’s favorite anime it was probably romantic."

Rey looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Okay, maybe for them, then. But for another example. The other day Armitage told Rose he was in love with her while they were fucking."

That pulled Ben's attention away from the book. "Is that not an okay time to do it?" 

Rey stared at him askance. "No! It's not an okay time to do it! It's like telling someone you're in love with them while you're drunk. You just can't count it, but it's all fucked up for the time you say it sober. And what if Rose hadn't loved him back? He totally would have ruined her orgasm."

Ben brows were furrowed and he set the book down next to him. "That makes no sense."

"I guess you do count as a stupid boy then because it's dumb."

Ben sighed and sat back a little, apparently getting more comfortable. "Well then, what would be the most romantic way to go about telling a girl you love her?" 

Rey pursed her lips. "Well it's different for every girl. I can't say for certain."

"Then an example for you specifically.” He smirked at her and ran his hand over her hair. “Please educate me."

Rey purred a little at the feel of his hand stroking her hair. It was one of her favorite things he did for her. Then she focused on his question and her lips twisted to one side as she thought.. "Alright. For me, it's a quiet, yet grand gesture."

His hand paused on her hair for a moment. "Quiet yet...grand? How is that not a contraindication?" 

"It is. That's the point.” She wiggled to get his attention and pointed at her head to get him to start up again. He smiled and did so. “I want someone to set the stage, as it were, but just a private stage. Just for me and them. Like playing my favorite song or asking me to dance. Ooh! Or even cooking me a big dinner and having it waiting for me when I get home!"

Rey rubbed her belly contentedly as she remembered fondly the spaghetti Ben had made for their weekly dinner night tonight. She was going to have to figure out what to make next week when it was her turn. 

Ben laughed, patting the hand that she rubbed her belly with. "Yes, food would be a grand gesture to you."

"Hey, I have a healthy appreciation for food and anyone I spend the rest of my life with is going to need to live up to that."

Ben laughed again as he moved his hand back to her hair. "So that's it, hmm? Favorite song, a little dinner, a little dancing but just the two of you?" 

Rey sighed happily and nodded. "Yep. That would be perfect."

Ben nodded and patted her hand again. "Sit up for a minute."

Rey blinked a couple of times but did what she was told. When she was off him, Ben stood, stretching a little before grabbing his phone fiddled with roku remote, presumably since the TV turned on. After a moment, Spotify came on the TV and showed a picture of Elvis on the playlist. 

Then Can't Help Falling in Love began to play. Her favorite love song. The song she'd secretly decided was going to be her first dance at her wedding when she was a little girl and had only told him and two other people, while very drunk at different times in the last few years. Rey looked up when a hand moved into her line of sight. 

"Dance with me?" Ben asked. 

Her heart slammed into overdrive, pounding against her ribcage. Was he...? He couldn’t could he...? He’d never looked at her that way. That’s why she’d given up and just accepted what they had. Rey's hand trembled a little when she placed it in his and his fingers wrapped fully around it. He tugged gently to get her standing and led her to the center of the room. She shivered when his arm went around her waist and the hand that held hers moved to his chest, pressing her hand over his heart and covering it with his. 

He pulled her slowly against him tucking her head under his chin as he began to sway to the flow of the song. "Does this grand but quiet gesture include serenading you with your favorite song?" 

"S-sure," she squeaked.

There was a low rumble in his chest of soft laughter before his deep voice began to purr the lyrics to her. It made her shiver and cling to him. With her hips swaying in time with his he let his hand on his chest move away and slid around to her back, very gently rubbing...or, more like caressing. His hand was so soothing that in spite of her nerves that this was happening, she began to relax. 

Just as the bridge of the song was beginning, Ben pulled his head up to look down at her and she lifted hers to look up at him. The hand on her back moved to tuck an errant curl behind her ear. 

"Hey," he said softly. 

"Hi," she whispered back. 

"Did you know I'm so incredibly in love with you?" 

"I..." Rey shook her head. "I didn't."

"Well,I am."

Rey nodded. "Okay." she swallowed and blurted out, "Me too. I'm in love with you, too."

The smile that broke out slowly over his lips, that was all teeth and dimples was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud. Rey couldn't help smiling back and she went up on her toes the exact moment he tilted his head down and met his lips with a soft moan. It was echoed by his soft sigh and both of his hands moved so that he was cradling her jaw with them. 

Rey shivered when his tongue slid against the seam of her lips and he parted them inhaling deeply as he delved into her mouth slowly. She couldn't help it. She trembled and clung to him, her fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt and she pressed herself against him as closely as she could without actually merging into him. She had hoped that maybe the kiss would take things a little farther, but as the bridge started a second time, Ben drew his mouth away from hers. 

Her lips chased his for a moment, but then she opened her eyes and the warmth and depth of his eyes struck her dumb. Had that always been there. Those emotions in his eyes look familiar, like when she would catch watching her while she talked passionately about something. Had he... How long had he loved her? As long as she'd loved him? 

"So. Was that grand yet quiet enough? I didn't quite set the stage for this exactly, but it was helpful that this was dinner night."

Rey giggled and pressed her forehead against his chest. "Yeah. It was perfect, Ben."

"So I'm not a dumb boy?" 

Rey snickered again. "No. I guess not. Except you took forever to do it and I had to tell you what to do. No thinking about it now, I don't think this should count."

Ben laughed. "You can't take it back! You said it was perfect!" 

"I'm contradictory. I'm allowed to change my mind."

Ben chuckled heartily, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Well then, I guess I'll have to try again when I ask you to marry me?" 

Rey pulled her head from his chest, her heat swelling in joy and beamed up at him. "Yeah. Make sure you do it on your own next time."

Ben grinned back at her. "Alright. I promise. Next time.”

Rey grinned back and went on her toes again, bringing her lips to his and whispered "Okay," before she kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you enjoyed this fic. I really enjoyed writing. And remember, always feed and water your fic authors. Kudos are sweet, comments are sweeter and MOAR is basically sugar shock~!


End file.
